Getting Even
by When-Plushies-Attack
Summary: “Well, for putting me through what you did…I decided you needed a little…punishment.” the lusty edge in Kaname’s voice was making Zero extremely scared…and aroused?...Lemon...One-Shot...KanameXZero...6


**Getting Even **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Written By**: When-Plushies-Attack

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Lemon, Bad language, and Yaoi (Male/Male), Bondage.

**Pairing: **KanameXZero

_**Plushy: **_Wow…I cant believe I actually wrote this. This is my first lemon, but one of many in my mind. Anyway this is also my first VK fic (I usually just write for Gakuen Alice); my first one-shot and my first yaoi fic; again, wow, this holds a lot of firsts for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I was daydreaming it.

**Update 10/14/08: **OMG! I tried to re post this chapter edited but I didn't know how to do that without deleting the story so I, the idiot I am, deleted my story--luckily I'm re posting it. BUT, I would just like to thank my reviewers (sorry your reviews got swiped!).

_Reviewers I would like to thank: _**crimsoneyes4, my-Fallen-Moonlight, GrimmjowIchigoforever, yaoilover93, Lia, seimura-sama,CamoGirl69, Blackened Wing, Farzana, Nayminee, emilie, IScreamFrIceCream.x, telleo, ThisIsMyDecember, polka dot, Something Dysfunctional, Kuro no Neko, Youkai Goddess, twilightprincess65, Miss DnG, kutoki, ellie, emodeath13,Carapheonix, angelthewriter, wildchartermage, YenGirl, Morena Evensong, nekoyoukai010, fuu09,whome?yeahme xD, zerofangirl, Bamboo Marbles, ariel&shelly. **

--

Hungry.

That's all Zero Kiriyu felt. Pure, unadulterated hunger. A painful, empty throb had consumed his body alerting Zero he was on the brink of starvation; still he sat alone, shirtless, with ice cold water cascading down from his silver hair, to his taut torso, before getting absorbed by the band of his pajama pants that were hanging low on his slim hips. But even though the need for blood was literally killing him, Zero refused to go to the one person that could satisfy his never ending need. Why? Why starve, what could be so horrible he would rather die?

Two words-- Kaname Kuran. He loathed the said pure blooded vampire; sadly just the thought of him made the dull throbbing in Zero's body pound desperately. Kaname Kuran was his last life line. Yuki's blood was now too weak to sate the horrible beast in human form he had become; now only Kaname's thick, rich, powerful blood could quench his unholy thirst. That delicious, disturbing, sinful blood made Zero's mouth water; but he couldn't, no, he _wouldn't. _Kaname had already offered his blood to Zero, albeit for the sake of Yuki, the one thing they both cared about deeply; not knowing the consequences, Zero drank the liquid without restraint and now he was hooked-- hopelessly and effortlessly addicted. It seemed Zero wasn't the only one affected by their exchange, which was half the reason he would rather die then go to Kaname.

Lately Kaname had been a little too _into _Zero's drinking rituals, too into it for Zero's comfort anyway. At first the touches were just subtle, Kaname's hands tangling in Zero's hair and shirt; Zero understood, being bitten was painful. Kaname's little gasps and sharp intakes of air, it didn't bother him; Zero didn't pay attention anyway. When Kaname's skilled hands began to wander it made Zero a bit uncomfortable, but nothing a curt "fuck off" couldn't handle. But when Kaname had groaned and buried his face in recesses of Zero's neck, well, that's where Zero drew the line. Which leaves us in our current predicament-- Zero, alone, in his room, starving to death. He sighed, Kaname Kuran would be the death of him, one way or another.

--

Zero awoke only to find himself in a foreign room, on a foreign bed -- he tried to get up-- chained to it, apparently. What in the seven hells was going on? He started to panic when another figure entered the room, shadowed by darkness, the figure was distinctly male. The figure stepped into the dim light that was being cast by a few candles set up in the room and Zero's eyes widened, his breath catching. There stood Kaname Kuran, his most hated rival, looking more delicious then anything at the moment, and that meant a lot coming from a starving man. Kaname chuckled, a deep, sinful sound.

"You look lost Zero." he said, voice smooth and velvety making an unrecognizable heat spread through Zero's body.

"W-why am I here?" _and why am I chained to a bed? _he wanted to say but decided he should ask the absolutely necessary first. A slow, sexy smirk appeared on Kaname's face and he chuckled again.

"Why? You came of your own will of course. Practically attacking me too." Zero visibly paled. Dear god what had he done? All Zero remembered was passing out from the agony of starvation…now that he thought about it, the hungry throbbing was gone, completely ridded of his body. Zero bit his lip nervously, he had a pretty good idea of what had happened; his vampire instincts must have taken over and he must have fed mercilessly from Kuran.

"Sorry…" Zero mumbled knowing full well that the pureblood's advanced hearing would catch the soft murmur. Zero knew he was probably rough and savage while feeding and felt he owed some sort of apology to his victim, even if it was Kuran.

"What was that?" Kaname teased, a small smile playing idly on his lips. Zero shot a glare at him, sliver eyes smoldering.

"I said, why the fuck am I chained to a bed?" Zero tugged at the chains using his vampire strength but they wouldn't budge, figures. Kaname's playful smile instantly turned dark and seductive making Zero wonder if he really should have asked.

"Well, for putting me through what you did…I decided you needed a little…punishment." the lusty edge in Kaname's voice was making Zero extremely scared…and aroused? He gulped audibly and squeaked.

"What kind of punishment?" Zero hoped it had to do with violence and not what Kaname's voice was suggesting, the thought of what Kaname had in mind sent disturbing tingles of anticipation down his spin.

"What do you think?" Kaname's voice was pure sex. Zero shuddered in what he hoped was fear but on some level knew was excitement. As Kaname stepped closer Zero couldn't help but stare at the sinfully delicious body in front of him; Kaname was the picture of temptation. His unruly brown hair in sexy waves that fell to the nape of his neck; his body lean, with sinewy muscles containing extraordinary strength, long legs of a model. His outfit only served to tease, black pants tight, making Kaname's perfect physic painfully obvious, a silky crimson shirt only held together by one annoying button in the middle, exposing a good portion of his chest and taut stomach. And his face, angular and perfectly structured with a strong jaw bone, perfectly shaped lips, an aristocrat nose and russet eyes shinning more beautiful then gems; it dared something to be more radiant.

Zero couldn't help the feeling of want that washed over him, Kaname was enough to turn a straight man gay, which is what he was doing. _This is wrong on so many levels, I'm straight for gods sake, I want Yuki! Not this…this incubus! _Zero thought. Kaname only grinned amusedly at Zero's inner turmoil. He climbed onto the edge of large bed crawling over to Zero, who nervously looked over when he felt the bed sink. He opened his mouth to say something but Kaname's lips captured his before he could do anything. Zero couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as Kaname's mouth crashed onto his kissing him thoroughly and deeply, almost desperately. Kaname's teeth lightly nibbled on Zero's already bruising lower lip before taking it into his mouth and relentlessly sucking on it. When Kaname finally let up, deciding they both needed air, he looked down at Zero, who was a confused and aroused mess. His silver hair was tousled, his lips red, wet and puffy, his chest heaving for air, his pale face flushed; hands tied above his head while his legs were tied to either bed post, spreading them, seeing Zero -- usually so fiery and vicious-- so helplessly submissive was arousing Kaname to no end.

"Why are…you doing this? Why are you being so cruel?" Zero asked weakly trying to catch his breath, head still reeling from Kaname's kiss. Kaname laughed, but it was empty without even a touch of humor.

"Cruel? You're the cruel one Zero." he whispered hotly into his ear making him shudder.

"Because you have been drinking my blood, I have been on the receiving end of a one-sided blood bond, a bond you're completely ignorant of. The bond makes me want you Zero, _badly._" Kaname viciously nipped Zero's ear lop for emphasis.

"Do you know how long I have kept the need at bay, how long I've wanted you? No you don't. You're the cruel one Zero; you owe me this much, remember who gives you life, remember who is your master." Zero opened his mouth to retort but was once again thwarted by Kaname who brought his mouth down to his in a slow, sensual kiss, their tongue's engaging in a fierce battle. Kaname's hands were already beginning to  
work open the buttons on Zero's shirt, but he hardly noticed: he was too lost in the sensual pleasure that was Kaname's kiss.Zero's eye snapped open when he felt his shirt ripped off him. Talented hands explored his chest as Kaname broke their kiss and began to lick along the pale expanse of Zero's neck. Simultaneously sucking the tattoo decorating his neck and pinching a pert, pink nipple, the action wrenched a delicious gasp that turned into a small groan from Zero. Kaname bit down onto his neck making a mark but not breaking the skin, his fangs teasing the sensitive skin making Zero gasp and shiver.

Kaname wanted more, more of those sounds and reactions and he was going to get them.

He moved his lips lower, stopping at Zero's collar bone and sucking and nipping at a soft spot making Zero mewl and arch helplessly; the onslaught of unfamiliar feelings was making Zero a needy mess. Kaname worked his lips over to one nipple and encased it within his mouth, teasing the tip with his tongue and sucking harshly.

"A-ah…" Zero moaned wantonly; he didn't know what was going on or why he was feeling this way, he only knew that if he didn't get rid of this sweltering heat that burned in his lower region and pooled in his stomach he was going to go insane. Kaname licked down Zero's defined stomach tracing every muscle, loving the way they tensed and quivered whenever he would lightly nip the skin above them. He made it to Zero's navel blowing lightly on the flesh and making him squirm as he futilely tried to get free from his bindings; Kaname swirled his tongue around it once before delving into the small hole and swirling his tongue again. Zero bucked his hips unevenly trying to get some type of contact to ease his throbbing need; he made contact with Kaname's sex, that was straining against his pants, Kaname hissed in pleasure and pain as Zero's hips met his creating a delicious friction.

He pulled off Zero's pants in a swift motion, pleased to find he was conveniently not wearing underwear; Zero gasped as he was freed and hips met his, grinding down in a heated, but slow and tortuous rhythm. He whimpered softly as a hand winded into his hair and angled his head for another smoldering kiss. When Kaname pulled away he looked at Zero again, taking in his naked, needy form.

"What do you want Zero?" he whispered his hips moving at bit faster and inviting greater friction as his tongue traced the ex-humans outer ear.

"Nng… Please!" Zero rasped, his voice raw and desperate. Kaname's head was now directly over Zero's aching need.

"Please what, Zero?" Zero strained to clear his mind of the fog that had invaded it but it was too hard.

"I-I don't know!" he cried desperately, the sensations taking over him and making tears gather in his eyes. He had never felt this before, he didn't know what he needed, he just did! Kaname took pity on the hunter knowing this was his first time experiencing such feelings, moving up he stroked Zero's slightly sweaty, silver hair and kissed his forehead, soothing the soft sobs that racked his overly sensitive body.

"Shh, I'll make it better." Kaname assured, before kissing him chastely on the lips one last time; he moved his head over to Zero's need hovering above it then blowing lightly on the tip making him shiver and groan. Kaname smiled softly at his reaction, before he lowered his head even more and licked the tip; Zero's head fell back and his eyes snapped open.

"Ahn!" he choked, lifting his hips up to get more contact. Zero now knew what he needed, he needed to be in Kaname's hot, wet mouth, _now._ He cursed softly as he hopelessly tugged at his restraints, his motions ceased as a hot, burning heat engulfed his entire length, before pulling back and sucking harshly on the tip.

"Ahh! M-mmore." Zero's moaned, mewling softly, his words coming out slurred; Kaname complied deep throating him, swallowing and bobbing simultaneously while teasing the slit with his tongue. Zero could feel the tight coiling in his stomach and had enough sense to know what was going to happen next.

"I'm going to…nng, cum." he panted harshly. Kaname chuckled, the vibration sending Zero over the edge and into a white, hot pleasure; his mouth opened in a silent scream, the sensations over ridding him as he shuddered uncontrollably.

Zero panted heavily, his eyes half lidded as he laid on the bed still dizzy from pleasure of release. Kaname brought his head up for a kiss, bringing his skilled tongue out of his mouth and moving it into Zero's, tasting and searching the moist cave. Zero just responded obediently, too far gone to care that he was the submissive in this event. His eyes closed as Kaname began trailing butterfly kisses down his neck and chest; the need to please Zero, thanks to the blood bond, was making Kaname suprisingly sweet, but his real intentions were made clear when Zero felt a strange intrusion down south. He tensed as a finger teased him, his eyes clenching shut at the weird feeling; Kaname sucked the sweet spot on his shoulder trying to get him to relax.

"Suck." Kaname said nudging Zero's mouth open with his fingers. He obliged licking and sucking on Kaname's fingers with a gentle pressure as he slowly relaxed. Once Kaname's fingers were slick with saliva, he slowly pushed one into Zero's puckered entrance making him tense; Kaname licked one of his nipples and toyed with the other, making Zero go lax despite the intrusion. Kaname continued his ministrations putting in more fingers and stretching him, before taking off his pants and finally lubing his own need, that was painfully throbbing. He placed himself at Zero's entrance entering in one swift thrust, making Zero scream in agony as he was stretched to the limit. Kaname slowly began to thrust in and out of him, letting him get adjusted while reveling in the heat and tightness of the body beneath him. When Zero finally thrust back Kaname grunted and pulled out; he slammed back in going deep and hitting Zero's prostate. Zero screamed.

"Ah...again…there, do it…again." Zero said his eyes clenched shut as pleasure pounded throughout him.

"Where?" Kaname asked, his voice rough and husky as he purposely avoided that spot that would make Zero see stars.

"Nng…there!" Zero whined arching and straining against his binds, trying to angle Kaname in the right direction, it was no use.

"Look at me." Kaname demanded. Zero complied, staring into eyes that were a passionate crimson. Kaname pounded mercilessly into him but still avoided his spot.

"Say my name." Kaname growled, Zero whimpered, whispering.

"Kaname…" Kaname eyes narrowed darkly, with a sick pleasure as he picked up his pace.

"Beg me." Kaname hit his prostate dead on making Zero cry out.

"Kaname, p-please!" He hit it again, making Zero's head fall back as his body sung with pleasure. He kept eye contact though, not daring to lose it with the dominate pureblood.

"Again." Kaname groaned, nearing completion, he stared down into the other boys stormy sliver eyes completely losing himself in the sensations.

"Please! K-kaname! Please!" He pounded relentlessly into that spot making Zero see white.

"Again!" Kaname demanded, needing to hear Zero beg for him, for what only he could do. Zero's eyes rolled back slightly as he came hard, totally losing himself.

"Ahh! Please! _Master_!" The last word sent Kaname over the edge. He thrust at inhuman speed letting himself and Zero ride out their orgasms; the pleasure momentarily blinded them. Soon Kaname collapsed onto Zero before using the last bit of his strength to roll over and snatch the covers, pulling it over them.

--

About an hour later, Zero awoke to someone playing idly with his hair, he groaned sleepily and popped open one eye looking at the pure blood in front of him. He already knew what he had done, and frankly, there was no going back now, plus he was too tired to deal with the fact he had fucked with Kuran.

"Kuran…" Zero murmured sleepily, as Kaname raised a brow in question and continued to toy with his hair.

"Hmmm?" Zero rolled over and snuggled under the covers, deciding that fighting with Kuran would have to come another day.

"We're even." Zero muttered, irritated by the pain in his back side. Kaname smiled.

"Not even close."

--

_**Plushy: **_Holy mother of plushies, I just wrote that-- or more like it wrote itself actually, I had the beginning planned but from then on it just kind of happened.

Anyway, I only read the books that come out and don't read VK online so this probably didn't contain any details from beyond book four, except of a few things like Zero drinking from Kaname; I did skim VK online but its been such a long time, I decided to just go with what I had actually read, which wasn't much.

-fidgets nervously- So how was it?

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

**If I get positive feed back I may write another lemon, probably more kinky then this one, but lets not get ahead of ourselves. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Update 10/14/08:** Definately look forward to some more action!


End file.
